


Focal Point

by whathopsareinthis



Series: Comfortable Silence [4]
Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: M/M, Small Dom/Big Sub, Switches gonna switch, all the porn, no beer this time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-24
Updated: 2019-10-24
Packaged: 2021-01-02 01:04:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21153026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whathopsareinthis/pseuds/whathopsareinthis
Summary: Ganon is offered the job of a lifetime, and the focal point is an area of contention. He gets stuck in more ways than one.





	Focal Point

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry about the wait. Life has a way of getting in the way of things. I gave you folx a bit extra of what you like.
> 
> There’s one more part coming. The ending is written.

Ganon doesn’t normally hunch over when he’s barebacking someone from behind, but Link’s fingers clutch to his hair and he’s kind of in love with the way the blonde shudders as his growls vibrate over the shoulder he clutches between his teeth.

His partner gives a silent scream as a hard swat applies to one of those rippling cheeks and the Gerudo grunts as that pace hastens, Link understanding this as being time to prep for - 

Ganon pulls out, painting a portrait over Link’s back with a final tug to his paramour’s hair. He convulses as his orgasm subsides, the tides of his pleasure weakening and lessening. He relents, smearing that essence against his chest as his weight settles against the smaller man. The already musty room turns into a sauna as their exhales dilute the air and Ganon immediately seeks to tending to his partner. Laying them on their sides, the Gerudo turns Link’s jaw to receive a messy post-coital lip lock, tongues wagging exhaustively as they finally rested together. Link’s finger slides along Ganon’s wrist. 

_ Good.  _

The smaller man flips over, tapping against his partner’s outer thigh while he strokes his own leaking length. Ganon fetches the lube, knowing what is expected of him as the cool liquid smears between his thighs and he rests on his front. He clenches them together, and it isn’t long before Link’s tip prods betwixt his makeshift entrance. Though Ganon has little experience being submissive and taking dick, he and Link use this as a compromise to allow his partner a means for satiating his top urges. 

Link’s breath is hot as he pants, dick fumbling before it smears and slicks through the thigh gap that Ganon kept his weight on. Ganon feels Link’s arms circle around him, latching and pulling him as close as he can manage as he thrusts with a repressed accuracy. Ganon, ever the size queen, groans and pushes his ass back against the smaller man’s lap, and a hand glides down roughly to cup a cheek with smack  _ much  _ harder than the one he bequeaths. Ganon grunts in approval, rod completely rigid and aching for a second crank. He moans like he’s been doing this forever, and Link cums faster than his lover expects him to. A quiet eternity washes away the intensity of the moment, and Link exhaustedly crane’s Ganon’s jaw, mumbling his lover’s name over and over, compelled by the moment to silently mewl against those lips.

_ Gan. _

_ Gan... _

-eight hours later-

“Gan!”

The Gerudo looks up from his folder and at Nabooru, a woman who seems to tower over him despite being eight inches shorter. His hands clam around the manilla folder that houses his portfolio. The meeting he’s been briefed on has justifiably been shelved for what he’s been told a week prior by Zee. If Ganon is any kind of intellect he parades as, he’s seeing this as just the next piece of the puzzle that is his relationship with the boy who occupies every waking thought he has. A puzzle that Ganon has turned over and over and, to a fault, refused to give up on. 

“I need you on this one, Gan. Sheikah Slate is our biggest client to date, and they specifically asked for  _ you _ to envision this project. Whatever the fuck that means.” Being a photographer for the only femme-run-Gerudo-run PR firm in the city meant that he’s held to a standard that has kept him divided between work and play for the better part of two years. He wonders, for a brief epiphanic moment, which Ganon people would prefer.

“Your 12:30 is here, Nab.”

Nabooru nods to herself, letting a small sigh betray her confidence. “Just let me do the talking.”

-eight hours earlier-

Ganon looks up from his laptop as Link emerges from his shower and his frown blemishes, the momentary distraction from his procrastinated work enough to bully off the anticipation of Nab’s 12:30. His chin sinks into his palm as he messes with filters and vectors and layers, ensuring each and every photo that is taken for this meeting is pristine. 

A thick piece nudges his shoulder blade as he notices his paramour sidle up to eye his work. A blip from Ganon’s speaker indicates that Link has some feedback, and he clicks away from the program to have the blonde slide into his DMs.

_ I would fiddle with the contrast a tad, but that’s perfect otherwise. _

Ganon frowns.

**I tried; the focal point gets distorted. This client - their eye for detail will notice.**

A kiss plants itself against Ganon’s bald(ing) spot.

_ You’re going to do so well. _

Ganon is unabashedly smirking now, typing a quick response and turning around, patting his lap so the smaller man can help himself to that bare lap.

**You’re perfect otherwise.**

Link chuckles to himself as he reads the delayed response and slings arms around that neck. They exchange a light kiss, and Ganon’s gaze finds its focal point in Link’s own.

**I wouldn’t change a thing, Link. I promise.**

Link doesn’t see that follow up, but Ganon guarantees that once he’s done kissing down his stomach and sucking his dick that he’ll see it. It’s the most comfortable Ganon has been in a long time. 

The most honest.

Link scratches up Ganon’s shoulder as the larger man’s mouth dips down that shaft further than he’s ever gone.

-eight hours later-

Ganon rubs his shoulder absentmindedly as Nabooru shakes hands with the Hylian representative for their meeting. Nabooru bids them sit, and spearheads the conversation. “We were so surprised you reached out to us about this project, Ms.-“

“Mx, actually.” They produce a card. “Sheik is the name I go by for any outreach I facilitate with other businesses, so please use that moving forward.”

Nabooru shoots a glance to Ganon as she accepts the business card, and he shrugs slightly. “Straight to business then?” She offers. Sheik’s response almost steps on Nabooru’s toes.

“I have to thank you for arranging this for me on such short notice. Every firm in this kingdom, and their assistants, have been climbing over each other for an audience, and we’d like to move quickly with this campaign.” They provide a thumb drive for Nabooru. “If you could load up the presentation I’ve stored here, please. I’m certain we both have schedules to honor.” 

Ganon’s shoulder flares. The control is a plus to him. He likes being bossed around, turns out. That manila folder covers his lap.

“You know well by now that Sheikah Slate has been an innovative product in aiding with visual therapy and recovery for thousands of patients since its introduction eighteen months ago. Our goal is to create similar innovations in auditory replacement.” They swipe a small rectangular device that moves the slides seamlessly. This is so above their normal clientele. Nabooru leans forward. Ganon closes his thigh gap.

“Our investors are pleased with this progress but are always keeping an eagle eye toward the horizon. They want to occupy the senses and tend to every need imaginable, within the limitations of our technology.” They check their watch and murmur, “I do not envy our R&D.”

Sheik continues at a breakneck pace of briskness. “Our problem is, our investors don’t have the motivation to pull the trigger. Our PR and marketing was thoroughly exhausted financially by getting subjects to give our unknown tech a spin, and the ones writing our checks want an ROI with an understandably lower risk. Your firm provides exceptional quality at a rate we can justifiably work with, while still retaining our prior consumer base.”

Nabooru purses her lips. “That may be so, but we wouldn’t know where to start in terms of what you would want for a campaign.”

Sheik ends the presentation. “Our investors are offering to co-fund a casting call. A specific one, catered to the needs, provided certain folx meet qualifications for our tech.”

Ganon is frowning. It’s enough to make both people in the room notice his clamming hands, wringing out an answer he doesn’t want to say. 

“Even with your budget,” Nabooru continues with a hesitant side eye, “that’s still a considerable setback for a firm our size. We’d have to hold our other projects just to provide the assets based on numbers you’ve provided.”

“Am I to assume that that is a decline?” Sheik exits the presentation, safely removing the thumb drive and tucking it back into their seam. They don’t wait for an answer. They can’t. “Then I’m afraid this meeting is-“

“That won’t be necessary.”

Nabooru shoots daggers into a reluctant Ganon. He offers an apologetic glance and nods for the room, mostly to himself.

“The um.” Ganon shifts. “The casting call.” 

“You’re Ganon.” It’s as if their client has finally noticed he’s there, and their face lightens. “Our investors have kept a close eye on your work. If you weren’t here, there’d have been an offer for you years ago.” They face away completely from Nabooru, who crosses her arms and is visibly uncomfortable.

“Is there an alternative you can provide? Are you able to accommodate?”

Ganon makes a shaky eye contact with the client. The pain in his shoulder yelps and pulsates. He realizes his pregnant pause and swallows.

“I uh. Know someone. We don’t need to do a casting call.”

Sheik is frighteningly still for a moment. Ganon is unable to handle the eye contact for much longer and eludes it with a clearing of his throat. They turn back to Nabooru and extend their hand. “Expect an email next week regarding payment and what resources we are willing to provide. Thank you for your time.”

“Yes, Mx. Of course. Thank you.”

Nabooru watches their client leave with little fanfare and crumples. 

“What just happened?” Nabooru clutches her temple. “Did we just bullshit our biggest client or not?”

Ganon’s nose wrinkles. His cheeks are flaring.

“ _ Do not  _ tell me you are hard right now!”

-eight hours earlier-

**Yes, ** ** _sir. Thank _ ** **you sir.**

Ganon kisses that leaking, dribbling shaft from base to tio, just as he’s instructed, and prods his tongue against whatever dribbling aftercum was there. The two tend to and rub one another, lust melting into a meandering intimacy that results in the two helplessly doting upon each other. Ganon’s rumbling laughs tickle Link’s neck and he does that silly grin that Ganon has come to utterly adore in their time alone. Beer is a backseat subject now, the two alternating between whoever picks whatever up from Tingl. They see a movie together. They fuck in a dressing room at the Castle Mall. They pick the ugly fruit out at the grocery store and plan meals. This is the most domestic Ganon has ever felt, despite his normal adversity to what he lovingly refers to as “the D word.” No person, woman or alike, ever instilled in Ganon the warm,  _ domestic _ feeling that monogamy promises. Link finishes his room-temperature beer that he was so conveniently interrupted from finishing and pulls his partner’s head against his chest. He fumbles for his phone.

_ So what did you wanna talk about? _

-

It isn’t until Ganon hits send on the message that he realizes something that deeply terrifies him. It isn’t until the endless paradise in Link’s eyes meet his that instills a binding tension that rattles him to the core.

He’s in love.

What has he hit send for? For whom does he send his reply? It’s a conundrum that only complicates Ganon’s puzzle further. Catching these feelings and wanting to cement their relationship only demoralizes and clouds his vision, and he fears that his hands may be tied by his own doing.

**Come to work tomorrow. I want to show you something.**

It’s the most anxious Ganon has ever been.

  
  



End file.
